1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an animal leash having an integrated pocket for receiving articles to be fastened thereto or secured therein.
2. Relevant History
Animal leashes are well known in the art. An exemplary animal leash may comprise something as simple as a piece of rope having a first end thereof secured to the animal and an opposing second end thereof coupled to a person or mounted to a fixed object. More elaborate leashes may be manufactured from metal links or from stitched or braided materials. Regardless of the structure, the leash provides a limited range of freedom for an animal. Often, this limited range of freedom is for the safety of the animal.
One of the more common applications of a leash is involved with walking a dog. It is particularly cumbersome to carry keys, a telephone, or other device in one hand while carrying the leach in the other hand, or attempting to do both with the same hand. Most often, this requires carrying a backpack or having clothing with sufficient storage, such as pockets, to secure such an article therein.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide the functionality of a leash concurrently with the carrying capacity of a pocket to alleviate the requirement of a person carrying keys, a telephone, or other device in his/her hand when wearing clothing with insufficient pocket storage. Still further, there is a need in the art to integrate the pocket with the leash to provide a storage compartment that is not prone to separation from the leash.